


Odd Request

by Boobchanan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Guardian - Freeform, Winn makes suits now, pointless fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: After the events of 2X02, Jimmy goes to Winn for help. 
 
Or just a random fic because I wanted to write something from Supergirl.





	

All Winn wanted to do was just head home, get in his comfy slippers and just crash out to some Game of Thrones. But that would not be the case. His nightly visitor saw to that. "Olsen......Hi." He stopped when he saw the former Daily Planet Reporter just hanging out by his door. "Hey Winn..look I have something I want to talk to you about."

 

"Couldn't wait till morning? Or maybe during friendly meetings?" He sighed at that.  He wasn't that close with Olsen really, if anything they were just...acknowledging each others presence. Spinning his keys in his finger before unlocking his door. "But sure, come in. Not getting you a drink." He walked in, with the other man following right behind in, closing the door as they entered the new DEO Agents apartment.

 

"So what's up? And if this is about the Wi-Fi booster I will say no. I did that for Kara because she is a good friend."

 

"No not that. It's well....kinda strange."

 

Winn raised a brow at that. "Stranger that evil billionaires and aliens?"

 

"Well maybe not that weird but I want to do more for the city...you know ever since that cyborg guy and now this stuff with Cadmus...maybe Kara needs a little help."

 

"You mean like putting on a suit and beating up the bad guys like Batman?" Olsen nodded. 

 

"I really need your help on this. I know I'm not like Clark or Kara, so I need a edge in case I run into metas or aliens."

 

Winn thought about this, setting his keys aside and turning the face the taller man. "You want me to build you gadgets and stuff? I mean...it sounds cool, wouldn't mind having fun with that but does Kara know you want to go all Hero mode?" A moment of silence and Winns nearly excited face dropped. "You didn't tell her.....yeah that is gonna end well...I ain't lying for you."

 

"I'm not asking you to lie...just not tell her."

 

"Sounds a lot like lying......"

 

"Come on Winn, you're a genius. And you are the only one I can trust with this."

 

"Your salesman pitch sucks...but I'll work something out....One thing. Kara asks, I tell everything regardless. I'll help you out but I won't lie to her."

 

Olsen gave a slow nod. "Ok. I can do that."

 

"You have some ideas?" Winn asked, heading to the kitchen, he knew it was going to be one long night. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard Olsen pull out some paper from his pockets.

 

\-----------------------------------Two Months Later--------------------

 

 

"Alright I have a prototype suit ready...but I really think you should have let me put some color on it."

 

"No."

 

"So you want the full white? I swear Storm Shadow is going to call copyright infringement on you."

 

 

"Let's just see if it works." After a few minutes of Olsen getting into the suit, he entered the room, moving around his arms to see how flexible the suit was. "Ok Jimmy, it's not perfect but I managed to work in some shock projectors in the gauntlets. Meaning you can dish out a good punch or two. I did make sure the boots had shock absorption so you can land on your feet from high heights without broken ankles." Winn held up a belt. "Tool belt. Got a grapple gun, cable stretches to over 36 feet and it's a lightweight cable, durable though. Few smoke pellets, spare cash holder just in case. What am I missing......oh right!" He handed Olsen the belt and he ran off to the other room, coming back with a silver shield. "Here we are. I managed to get a little bit of Promethium, not a lot so don't think it's indestructible...more....tougher than a regular shield. It can take some damage and dish some out. Has a magnet so you can throw it around a bit, it'll come back." He walked around and he placed the shield on his back, the shield seamlessly clipping on. "Easy transfer from arm to back here."

 

"Man......I got to say this does look great. Thanks Winn. This is amazing.""Don't sweat it. Still say we should add some color, get some black, add in some yellow on the helmet."

 

"Next time Winn. Maybe next time."

 

\---"Consider a name yet?"

 

"You know....I did always like Guardian."

 

"Guardian huh? Well not a bad choice. Go get them Guardian. I'll just sit here.." Olsen was gone by then.

 

"Maybe I should make a suit for me....nah....." He shook his head with a chuckle.


End file.
